


Battle Challenges

by Kalloway



Category: Tales of Xillia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Milla declares that Gaius owes her dinner which he doesn't?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: 2014 Summer Mini Challenge, The Lemonade Cafe





	Battle Challenges

**Author's Note:**

> September 22, 2014. 
> 
> "for luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge Table 4 - 'eat'"

"Absolutely not," Gaius said firmly, arms crossed and standing his ground. Milla was firmly in his personal space, hands on her hips and attempting to reason with him. Loudly.

"So you're trying to get out of it?" she questioned before turning her head in a brilliant display of feigned indignation.

"I did not agree to begin with," Gaius replied. "You simply yelled out a ridiculous condition."

"Which you didn't meet," Milla added.

"Maxwell, you cannot just declare that I'll buy you dinner if you kill the most filinoctas while I am otherwise occupied saving Jude from a wyvern." Gaius continued staring her down, obviously not going to budge.

"Jude could have handled it."

"Leave me out of this," Jude offered from the other side of the inn's lobby, where he had been petting one of the strange-colored cats they had yet to return to its owner. He sneezed.

Milla shook her head.

"You owe me dinner."

"I do not 'owe' you dinner," Gaius replied. He cocked an eyebrow at her. "However, if you want me to take you to dinner, I have discovered a few local restaurants with agreeable menus."

Milla blinked. "Really?" she asked. "They're good? Can we go to all of them?"

"We can go to one," Gaius said as he offered her his arm and after a strange little pause, Milla accepted.

"My choice," he added. Milla said nothing, though she did have a strange smile on her face.

Jude watched them go before he returned to petting the cat curled beside him.

"I don't know which one of them won," he said mostly to himself.

And then sneezed again.


End file.
